A Little Bit of Love
by Childe of Darkness
Summary: Will be slash! Sirius's death was all Dumbledore's fault, or so Harry thought. And to make matters worse, his relatives have begun beating him again! Just when he didn't think things could get worse, a letter appears for him...from the Dark Lord!
1. Prologue

Title: A Little Bit of Love

Rating: R

Pairing(s): HP/DM, LV/SS

Warning(s): slash, violence, language, angst

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. I own nothing here except for the plot.

Summary: The summer after fifth year finds Harry depressed. His godfather is dead, his relatives are being worse than usual, and the prophecy is weighing heavily on his mind. So when a shocking letter arrives at Privet Drive how does Harry cope?

Note: I've been away for a while; dealing with life and it's many problems. But now I'm back and I bet a lot of you will be happy to hear that I'm re-working a lot of my fics. I'll be reading and re-working over the next few weeks with my best friend and fellow author – Love's Bitch – as my beta. I'll be working on the fics in alphabetical order so that way I can get through them in an orderly manner. Enjoy!

PROLOGUE

"BOY!" Any normal person would have never believed that another human being could make so much noise. Noise that would be likened to that of a blow horn or a foghorn. But Harry Potter was not a normal person, not normal by far. So it was no surprise to him when the bellow reverberated throughout the house.

The underweight raven-haired boy of sixteen rolled over on his mattress and squinted at the door, which burst open mere seconds after the horrendously loud bellow.

"Y-yes Uncle?" He let out a squeak of surprise and pain as his uncle grabbed him by the front of his shirt and hauled him up off the bed. His feet dangled helplessly and his hands wound around his Uncle's meaty wrists.

"Your aunt just picked up a letter on our doorstep." Harry coughed back a snort as his uncle shook him. "It was addressed to you boy!" Harry blinked. "Now who would be writing to you?" Harry's thoughts mirrored his uncle's.

"I don't know." He rasped out before Vernon threw him to the floor savagely. The sudden impact with the ground tore the air from Harry's lungs leaving him unable to continue his thought, and he wheezed as Vernon pulled a thin envelope from his breast pocket.

"Let's see who it's from then, shall we?" Harry caught his breath as his Uncle tore open the letter and began to read:

Dear Mr. Potter,

My you are a hard one to send post to! That old man Dumbledore must have you on a very tight leash. I do hope this letter finds you in good health. (Here Vernon stumbled and Harry presumed that words had been scratched out). But alas there is something we must discuss. Something very important and no doubt unbelievable.

Because the nature of my tale is very private, I will make this short and leave it up to you to hear the rest at a later date should you wish. We'll start with a very short beginning and proceed to a short middle and ending:

Your mother Lily and I met on the Hogwarts Express. I was a sixth year at the time. She was in Ravenclaw but we got along fine. Fine enough that we got together only a short time before she was "paired" with James Potter.

Lily and I had been in love for a long time. But she was a bright witch, and very much like a Gryffindor despite her sorting. It wasn't long before Dumbledore found out and put a stop to our "unhealthy relationship".

As all loving couples do, Lily and I had made love. Our last union was just before Dumbledore took her. He secretly had her put under a legal form of imperious and forced her to marry James.

I had no idea that it was my love that I attacked that horrible night, nor that you could possibly have been my child. If I had known, you and Lily would have been spared.

As it were, you were both under a powerful glamour charm and Lily under a mind-altering potion. She couldn't help herself when she defied me.

I have enclosed a portkey that will bring you home, should you decide to believe me. I hope you do, for I miss you very much.

Love,

TMR

Vernon nearly dropped the letter in shock, and Harry stared at it wide-eyed. A small pin fell out of the gaping envelope, un-noticed by Vernon, and rolled towards Harry. The boy shook his head and ignored the hair that flopped into his face.

"It can't be true." He said out loud. "It can't be." Vernon was watching him calculatingly.

"You are looking less like that imbecile Potter." Despite the insult at his father – or not father? – Vernon's grudging comment drove the nail home in Harry's mind.

Now that he was thinking about it, there were many similarities between himself and Tom Riddle. Too many to be ignored or passed of as curse backlash.

For one, he was a parselmouth. All of the books that touched on the subject played it to be an inherited trait and not something that could be passed on through a misfired curse.

For another, he had a lot of magical power at his disposal. His spells seemed to strengthen after each use, and some spells lasted longer than usual.

Add to that he had some intermittent abilities that popped up from time to time. Such as occasional bouts of occlumency and it's counter, levitation, and other un-named abilities.

He rather suspected that these powers could not have come from James Potter and his Gryffindor blood. But he did only suspect this because no one had mentioned any of these in James Potter.

Vernon harrumphed and wheeled around. He stormed out of the room and locked the door behind him. Harry sat back and stared at the pin, his mind a jumbled mess off thoughts.

' If this is true…then he is my father. I have a father!' Was his first thought. His chest hitched painfully. 'But he's evil. Isn't he?' Harry shook his head and wrapped his arms around his knees. 'An evil man wouldn't sign his letters like that, would he? Should I trust him?'

After a moment of debate with himself, Harry leaned forward and picked up the small pin. "Anything is better than living here." Harry finally decided. Moments later he felt the hook-like sensation in his naval and the bedroom disappeared.

TBC


	2. Chapter One

Title: A Little Bit of Love

Rating: R

Pairing(s): HP/DM, LV/SS

Warning(s): slash, violence, language, angst

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. I own nothing here except for the plot.

Summary: The summer after fifth year finds Harry depressed. His godfather is dead, his relatives are being worse than usual, and the prophecy is weighing heavily on his mind. So when a shocking letter arrives at Privet Drive how does Harry cope?

Note: As you can see, major revision. I deleted the original Prologue and moved chapters up. This mean's I'll probably add a chapter at the end or somewhere in the middle.

Chapter One

"He's coming to My Lord." Harry groggily opened his eyes, only to see a stranger with dark hair and eyes peering down at him. He immediately tried to sit up, breathing heavily in a panic, only to have the man restrain him.

"H-hey!"

"Hush child, Walden won't harm you." Harry paused, giving 'Walden' a chance to push back into a reclining position on what appeared to be a bed, and turned to the new voice once he was settled. A middle aged man with wavy black hair and crimson eyes stared at him with a small, nervous smile that looked out of place on the otherwise harsh face.

"Voldemort?" He asked.

"Tom, Harry. Just Tom." The two stared at each other in silence while Walden closed all of the wounds on Harry's chest and legs with swift waves of his wand. A quick shift proved that the man had already healed the wounds on his back.

"You're really...?" Harry began, referring to the letter and the portkey that brought him here. Tom seemed to know what he was referring to and nodded. "But how?"

"I will explain it all shortly and in better detail than the letter but first let's get you bathed, clothed, and fed." Harry nodded in agreement. After a quick talk with Walden, who told Harry to take it easy lest he re-open the healing wounds, Harry reluctantly allowed Tom to scoop him into his arms and carry him into the bathroom. He sat, rather stiffly, on the toilet while Tom ran the water for the bath.

"Could you maybe...leave while I bathe?" Harry asked as Tom turned to inform him that the bath was ready.

"I'm not leaving you alone in here. You might pass out or something. The wounds are still healing…" Harry cocked his head and the almost unrecognizable man in front of him sighed. "Uhm...new parental instincts. I still haven't gotten used to them." At this, Harry cracked a smile. "I will turn around until you're in though."

"Okay." Harry quickly shed the rags the Dursley's gave him as clothing, and then slid into the warm water with a pleased sigh. "You can turn around now." Tom did so and perched himself on the toilet. "How long have you known about this?"

"Almost a month." Harry frowned at him. "I was doing research. Just making sure it was true and that I could explain it to you without jumbling it all up and sounding like a fool."

"I had wondered why there was no activity from my scar over the past month." Harry mumbled, fingering said scar. "Were you shielding me?"

"Yes." Tom replied. "I was hoping to...I don't know. I didn't want you to hate me." Harry snorted before he could stop himself, making Tom flinch. "But you probably do anyway."

"I won't lie Tom. You've caused me so much pain, and because you killed mum and da-James, I've had to live with the Dursleys. They hate me! They...hurt me." Tom nodded in silent understanding.

"I'm not asking for forgiveness...just…that you maybe give this a chance?" Harry rested his head on the edge of the large bathtub and stared at Tom.

"I can't forgive you for what you've done." He finally said, causing a small sigh from Tom. "But if you change...maybe I can give you another chance." Tom looked up, hope shining in his eyes. It was a very odd sight for Harry, who was used to seeing nothing but hatred and pain the red orbs.

"Change?"

"Stop the useless killings. Work towards changes that are for the better of the world. No more torture, no more hatred." Tom hung his head.

"I can try...but I can't promise my Deatheaters will stop. I can control them to an extent, and if you don't want any more pain to be inflicted upon them they might just leave and choose a new leader."

"I can't help that, and neither can you. But you can change your ways and I can help." Tom smiled at the boy.

"And I would possibly get a son out of this." Harry nodded. "Very well. I'll try my best. But Harry, I can't promise anything either. I've been this way for a long time." Harry nodded. "Now, lets get you out and dressed. Then we'll eat a nice meal before we settle down and I can tell you my story."

TBC


	3. Chapter Two

Title: A Little Bit of Love

Rating: R

Pairing(s): HP/DM, LV/SS

Warning(s): slash, violence, language, angst

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. I own nothing here except for the plot.

Summary: The summer after fifth year finds Harry depressed. His godfather is dead, his relatives are being worse than usual, and the prophecy is weighing heavily on his mind. So when a shocking letter arrives at Privet Drive how does Harry cope?

Note: Not too major in the last chapter, but still there. I made Tom OOC and I should have noted that in the beginning. But he wont be changing too much.

Chapter Two

"Hungry?" Harry paused in his devouring of the chicken on his plate and looked up at Tom with a small blush. "Don't pause on my account. I don't mind." Harry swallowed his mouthful and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I just haven't eaten in a while..." Tom nodded in understanding. Harry continued to eat, but at a slower pace. "So, are you going to tell me that story now?"

"If that's what you want." Harry nodded and sipped at his pumpkin juice. "Very well." Tom leaned back in his chair. "It started with my first year at Hogwarts. I was alone at the time, not having anyone to see me off at the station like the other kids. I was picked on a lot because of my small size and unusual talents."

"Parseltongue?" Tom nodded.

"Among other things. I was friendless until my sixth year, when Lily Evans started to talk to me. She was a third year at the time, and friends with James Potter-who hated me with a passion- and was a year above her with the other Marauders."

"I never knew mum was a year younger than them!" Harry exclaimed. Tom smiled.

"She was. And even as a third year she was very beautiful." Harry smiled. "She came to me to be tutored in Astronomy and we became friends almost instantly, much to the displeasure of James and the others. I would have been shunned by my own house, if she hadn't been a Ravenclaw."

"I never knew she was a Ravenclaw either."

"Yes, well, we hooked up while I was in my seventh year. We fell in love after I graduated, and continued to love each other until her own graduation. I would sneak into the school every so often...oh how I loved those days!" Harry smiled. "But then Dumbledore found out. He warded the school against me and forced Lily to live with James after she graduated. We met up once, and by some miracle you were conceived."

"Only once?"

"Only once. But then she was given a mind-altering potion, which made her hate me. Along with a glamour spell, she became unrecognizable. I had believed that Albus had killed her."

Harry was silent as he digested this information. Tom smiled sadly and motioned to a door across from them.

"Let's relocate to the Living room shall we?" Harry nodded and followed Tom out of the dining hall. Once they were situated on the plush couches, Tom continued.

"That Halloween night, I truly believed that she was another woman. Albus had put a charm on you as well, and I had no way of knowing."

"Dumbledore knew!"

"Yes. He also made up all of those stories about me. How I controlled the death eaters and made them torture and kill. While I do find it necessary at times…. I don't like to torture and kill the innocent. My death eaters do that on their own." Harry frowned. "The news of your parentage actually came to me through Severus."

"But I thought he was a spy!" Harry gasped and covered his mouth. "Oops.." Tom smiled.

"No worries, I knew since the beginning. But I truly believe I have turned him over to my side now. He provides me with information from Albus."

"How though?"

"Severus is my lover of two years." Harry gaped. Tom laughed and Harry's jaw snapped shut. "He overheard Albus talking about it to the werewolf."

"Remus! He knew too?"

"Not from what Severus heard. The werewolf sounded shocked, and more than a little angry."

"Oh."

"I did a little research and found it to be true." Harry went limp against the couch in shock. "I spent the past month preparing for you and hoping you would accept this."

"I have no reason to not accept it. But that doesn't mean I forgive you or trust you."

"I understand." Silence reigned. "I am willing to change for you Harry, even if that means giving up my title as Dark Lord."

"You may not have to." Harry said. "Just change your ways and allow me to help." Tom smiled and nodded.

"It is getting late. You want to turn in for the night?"

"Yeah." Tom stood and helped Harry up. "Tom? What would you have named me?"

"I'm not sure."

"Think on it tonight? I want to know..." Tom nodded in agreement and led Harry up to him rooms.

TBC


	4. Chapter Three

Title: A Little Bit of Love

Rating: R

Pairing(s): HP/DM, LV/SS

Warning(s): slash, violence, language, angst

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. I own nothing here except for the plot.

Summary: The summer after fifth year finds Harry depressed. His godfather is dead, his relatives are being worse than usual, and the prophecy is weighing heavily on his mind. So when a shocking letter arrives at Privet Drive how does Harry cope?

Note: Hope you're enjoying it so far. I won't be doing many more changes because this is a finished story and changing it too much would be a lot of work. I'm lazy and want to get this done with so I can move on to my unfinished works.

Chapter Three

"How would you like to go shopping?" Harry glanced up at Tom's impromptu declaration. "You need some new things. Clothing mostly."

"What if you're seen?" Harry asked, entertaining the idea.

"We'll be going to Knockturn Alley, and everyone there knows that I am alive." Tom replied.

"Then yeah, I would like to go. Have you thought of a name yet?" Harry put the book he was reading back on the shelf and turned to his newly found father.

"I have." Harry cocked an eyebrow and Tom smiled. "Ryu Evans." (1) Harry nodded his approval.

"Then why don't I go by that from now on? It would be a lot easier." Tom nodded with a smile.

"We'll need to hide your scar as well." Tom frowned in concentration. "My great grandmother had metamorphamagus abilities... Have you ever tried to change your appearance?"

"Well, my hair won't change no matter what and tends to grow back when hair cuts are less than good-looking. And once I changed my entire appearance, but I had help." Tom cocked an eyebrow. "Polyjuice Potion. Hermione, Ron, and I brewed it in our second year."

"Well let's see if you've inherited that ability. I myself haven't, other than the ability to change my hair color, length, and eye color. Now concentrate on your scar. Instead of removing it, relocate it somewhere that is unnoticeable." Harry nodded and leaned back. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Minutes later he felt a tingling on his forehead, and on a spot on the inside of his thigh.

"Well?" He asked, opening his eyes.

"It's gone." Tom said approvingly. He leaned foreword. "Try lengthening your hair and making it lighter." Harry nodded and did as requested. Soon, he had light brown hair down to his shoulder blades. "Excellent!" Tom crowed.

"Wow. Never knew I could do that."

"I think it's because of Dumbledore. He had a hunch about you and placed a charm on you to suppress the powers you may have inherited from me, and to hide your true appearance when you grew." Harry blinked. "It must be wearing off now that you're no longer around his influence."

"Will it return me to my normal appearance?" Harry asked as Tom stood up.

"Yes." He handed Harry a cloak and pulled one of his own on. "Now, lets get shopping! I don't want to see you in those pajamas any longer!"

"But they're comfy." Harry argued, pulling on the too long cloak. Tom immediately fixed the length with a wave of his wand.

"Yes, but you need you own. And some regular clothes, cloaks, and boots." Harry shrugged. "Now, get over here and grab some floo powder."

"Ah! Master Riddle, a pleasure to see you again." Tom nodded once as the owner of Burke's Clothing and Attire hurried over. He cast a curious glance at the stranger with his hood up.

"I am sure it is Matthew. Close your shop down for a while, I would like you advice on clothing for my son." Matthew's eyes went wide as he hurried to comply. When the store was closed and the signal was given, Ryu lowered his hood. (2)

"Young Lord..." Matthew murmured. "A pleasure to meet you!" The man bowed low and Ryu laughed softly.

"The pleasure is mine." Tom's lips quirked. "Now, I am in dire need of a new wardrobe..."

"Of course, right this way." Ryu was led to the back room and was asked to remove his cloak. He do so with a nod and Tom settled himself in a comfy looking chair. Matthew hung the cloak on a hook and turned to stand in front of Ryu.

"I was thinking dark colors." Tom spoke up, as Matthew looked Ryu up and down.

"Greens, blacks, and blues." Matthew commented. "Little if any white. No pastel colors." Ryu grimaced at the thought of him wearing yellow or light blue. "Now, do you mind if I remove those?" Matthew motioned to the clothes Ryu was currently wearing.

"Go right ahead." Ryu said without thinking. Matthew waved his wand and Ryu's clothes vanished. Matthew let out a gasp and Tom shot up in his seat.

"Ryu, what happened?" Tom breathed. Ryu flushed in embarrassment.

"Uhm…. Nothing?" Tom shook his head.

"And this nothing makes scars?" Tom quieted as the Dursleys came to mind. "Oh...we'll talk about this at home Ryu." Tom shook his head. Ryu nodded in defeat and Tom waved for Matthew to continue.

"Okay then..uhm.." Matthew clapped his hands. "We'll start with fashions."

"One more thing first Matthew." Matthew paused in his speech. "Make all of the clothes able to magically resize themselves. My son is a metamorphamagus and if he needs to change his appearance we can't have his clothes become too tight or too large."

"All right." Matthew agreed. "Now, fashions. It is in style for people of your stature, meaning Darker Wizards, to wear tighter clothes. It restricts movement less than baggy clothes." Ryu grimaced.

"I do not like tight clothing. I prefer it to be on the baggy side, but not too baggy." Matthew nodded and conjured up a pair of trousers. Ryu slid them on. "Too tight." He immediately commented. Matthew waved his wand and the trousers became baggier. "A little bit more."

"That good?" Ryu nodded. The pants were baggy enough to cover the backs and sides of whatever shoes he would choose to wear. They hung down on his waist enough for him to feel comfortable, but did not require a belt to hold them up.

"This is perfect." He said, moving around.

"Good! They look great on you." Tom nodded in agreement. "Now, let's jazz them up a bit." Waving his wand, Matthew conjured a belt and slid it in the loops. He buckled it and transfigured the buckle into a silver snakes head. Another wave and the bottoms of the pants changed color and shaped into silvery and blue flames. They flickered upwards and Ryu grinned.

"I love it!" He said, admiring the dark blue and silver flames. Tom nodded in approval and Matthew beamed.

"Now for the shirt. We can do the classic dress shirt look, or we can do the muscle shirt look."

"Let's try both." Ryu murmured, still admiring the pants. Matthew nodded and transfigured a dress shirt in the same color as the flames. Ryu slid it on but immediately shook his head. "Perfect for formal occasions, but I prefer something more casual."

"Okay." Matthew banished the shirt to his assistant, who was waiting in the other room, with instructions to make three others in addition to that one but in different colors-green, black, and silver. Then he transfigured a muscle shirt and Ryu gave it the okay.

"I would also like some casual button up shirts in blue, green, black, silver, and red." Matthew nodded. "In addition to these pants, I would like a few sets of leather ones. I would like them all to have similar flames that would change colors to match the shirt."

"Done."

"I would also like some regular trousers, same style, and plain black undershirts."

"Only thing left are robes and cloaks." Ryu nodded. "What is your favorite style? Open fronted robes or closed?"

"Open, floor length." Matthew nodded and wrote the order down. He didn't really need the boy to try them on, as the charms on them would resize to fit the wearer. "I would like sets in blue, green, and black. No symbols, I can charm those on myself if I see the need. I would also like one red and one silver, both with gold fastenings. The same colors with cloaks."

"Boots or shoes sir?" Ryu thought for a moment. "Yes. Regular dress shoes, and casual shoes. I also want calf high boots that lace and buckle."

"Like these?" Matthew showed him a picture of a pair of boots, similar to the ones Ryu described.

"Perfect."

"Good!" Tom nodded his approval at his son's selection. "The price will be owled to the manor, along with your possessions."

"We will be awaiting them." Tom said. Matthew led them out and Ryu raised his hood. The pair stepped out of the shop and blended into the shadows.

TBC

1.Ryu Evans: the name Ryu comes from the Japanese term 'Dragon'. I will be using Ryuichi as his full name, and Ryu will be his nickname. Evans will be used because Evans is a common name and cannot be tied to either of Harry's parents. (Tom or Lily)

2. Since Harry/Ryu is a metamorphamagus and can change from 'Ryu' to 'Harry', I will use the name of the form he is in. Meaning, if I refer to him as Harry, he will be in the form he was before he changed his appearance. I will refer to him as Ryu in any other form, unless I decide for him to be an animagus or have more than one different physical form.


	5. Chapter Four

Title: A Little Bit of Love

Rating: R

Pairing(s): HP/DM, LV/SS

Warning(s): slash, violence, language, angst

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. I own nothing here except for the plot.

Summary: The summer after fifth year finds Harry depressed. His godfather is dead, his relatives are being worse than usual, and the prophecy is weighing heavily on his mind. So when a shocking letter arrives at Privet Drive how does Harry cope?

Chapter Four

"Concentrate son." Ryu wiped the sweat from his brow, focusing on transfiguring the object in front of him...Without a wand. "You can do it." Ryu closed his eyes and focused his energy on the object. There was a pop and Tom started to clap. "Well done! Here, sit."

"Thanks." Ryu collapsed with a groan. It had been three weeks since he had taken the portkey from the Dursley's to Tom's manor. During that time there were no Death Eater meetings, no raids, no bouts of torturing, no nightmares, and no feelings of despair.

"You've almost got it down." Tom said enthusiastically. Ryu nodded. "A little more practice and you'll have it down perfectly."

"Yeah...what are we going to do about Hogwarts?" Ryu asked. Tom leaned back in his chair.

"I fully intend to claim you as mine. It is your choice whether you go as Harry, or as Ryu. You cannot pay for my crimes, for you have not committed them."

"You won't be able to see me, other than on breaks."

"After introducing you to the Death Eaters I will turn myself into the ministry." Tom said calmly.

"WHAT? NO!" Ryu jumped up at the man's declaration. "You can't, they'll give you the Kiss!" Tom leaned foreword and pulled his distraught son into his arms. "You can't leave me. I just got you."

Harry hadn't intended to get attached to the man but he found that once all of their barriers were down and they were able to talk to one another, he couldn't help himself. The tough exterior gave way to eventual softness that couldn't be faked.

"I have several licensed mediwizards on hand to say that I have changed." Ryu shook his head. "Listen to me. I have been thoroughly researching and planning this. Which is why we haven't spent much time together lately." Harry nodded. HE was finally going to hear about the grand master plan Tom had been hinting at. "According to a carefully selected field of mediwizards and medipsychs I have multiple personality disorder. A muggle disease."

"And that would work?" Harry asked, incredulous. This plan, so far, sounded quite far-fetched and unlikely to work.

"That along with the capture of a few select death eaters. You see I'll have a few death eaters testify that I was not the one who set up the raids. Nor did I accompany them on any." Ryu blinked. "I also have a few set aside to testify that I have changed frequently over the past several years, which is one of most common and well known side affects of MPD."

"You're sure?" Tom nodded. "Does Severus know?"

"He's coming over today."

"Two shocks in one day." Ryu muttered, referring to the fact that Severus -Tom's lover of two years - did not know of Ryu or his parentage. Add to that his lover would be turning himself in a last ditch effort to get aurors off his back so he could live life with his "family". It would hit Severus hard.

"He'll live, I'm sure." Tom clapped an arm around Ryu's shoulder.

"Who will live, Tom? And what's going on?" Ryu pulled away and Tom stood to greet Severus. Ryu took the moment to wipe at his eyes until they stopped stinging from repressed tears.

"Severus." Severus allowed Tom to kiss him but kept his eyes glued on Ryu, who was now sitting on the couch.

"Who is this?"

"This is my son." Tom said gently, leading Severus to the couch.

"What!" And so the story began. Severus sat through the tale, gaping at Ryu. "So you're turning yourself in."

"I want to be with my son and you." Severus sighed unhappily and turned his attention to Ryu, who didn't like the harsh look in his eyes.

"This is all your fault you stupid brat!" Ryu flinched away on instinct and Tom slapped Severus hard across the back of his head. Ryu winced in sympathy.

"You will not talk to my son that way Severus Snape!" Severus stared at him in shock. He rubbed his cheek and looked at the floor. "I love you, you prat! But I can't choose between the two of you. Please don't give me that option."

"But he's..."

"My son, and your stepson if you still wish to keep our bond in tact." Severus sighed and allowed Tom to pull him into a tight hug.

"Of course I do." Severus muttered. "And I will stand by your side no matter what. It'll just take some time for me to adjust to the fact that he is your son." Tom nodded. Ryu blew bangs out of his face in a gesture of impatience.

"What is it Ryu?" Tom asked as he and Severus pulled apart.

"Nothing. Awkward moment is all..." Severus snorted.

(Weeks Later…..)

"Merlin's gonads! I wish you two would stop doing that!" Tom pulled away from Severus and turned to glance at his red faced son. Severus groaned in disappointment and Tom chuckled.

"You are the one who walks in on us."

"I wouldn't if you kept your little games in your bedrooms." Ryu hissed. Tom huffed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What did you want?" Ryu leaned against the doorway, flicking his hair out of his eyes.

"I leave tomorrow for Hogwarts. I've already sent a letter to Dumbledore, and I will be resorted."

"Good!" Tom said gleefully. "I've contacted Lucius Malfoy. He has explained everything to Draco and they will be over in...Merlin! Were we really snogging that long?" Tom directed the last statement to Severus and Ryu snorted. "In any case, they'll be here in an hour."

"Peachy. Did you tell him everything? Including your plans to re-organize the D.E's."

"Yes, and he was quite happy." Ryu cocked an eyebrow. "He says that he didn't want his son to be like him, surprisingly."

"Uh huh."

"Yes, well..."

"I'll leave you to your snogging then." Ryu turned and stalked out, his cloak billowing out behind him.

"He got that from you Sev." Tom chuckled as Severus sputtered in denial. "Now..Where were we?"

TBC

Lady of Serpents- I guess I should have mentioned that the fic would be AU. Most of the characters will be slightly, if not totally, OOC. I'm gonna stick to the multiple personality disorder with Tom, so in that case he can be anything I want him to be. innocent blink As for the clothes...he knows that Harry/Ryu is old enough to take care of himself, to an extent. In his mind, he is afraid to lose the son he thought he never had..So he is willing to accept Harry/Ryu's personality and preferences.

As for all the other reviewers...THANK YOU!


	6. Chapter Five

Title: A Little Bit of Love

Rating: R

Pairing(s): HP/DM, LV/SS

Warning(s): slash, violence, language, angst

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. I own nothing here except for the plot.

Summary: The summer after fifth year finds Harry depressed. His godfather is dead, his relatives are being worse than usual, and the prophecy is weighing heavily on his mind. So when a shocking letter arrives at Privet Drive how does Harry cope?

Note: The frivolities are now over, for the most part. On to the important stuff. IF you see something that looks off in the text then let me know so I can fix it.

Chapter Five

"And you're sure he wants to change?" Ryu looked up from his spot on the chair in a corner as Draco and his father brushed the soot from their robes after their tumble out of the fireplace. Both were much more graceful that he had ever been.

"Yes I'm sure." Lucius growled. "Now fix your hair so you're presentable." Ryu snorted softly in laughter, surprising the two standing in front of the fireplace. Lucius's eyes widened as he recognized Ryu, probably from the description Tom gave him. "Young Lord." He moved to bow but Ryu held up a hand to stop him.

"Unlike my father, I do not require you to bow like that. A simple hello and a nod will do."

"Of course Sir." Lucius nodded. Ryu stood up and stretched.

"Call me Ryu. My father is on his way. Have a seat!" Draco and Lucius took a spot on the couch while Ryu replaced a book onto one of the shelves. The pair on the couch sat in tense silence until Tom burst in, a grin on his face. Severus was not far behind.

"I think Dumbledore just realized that you're missing!" Tom nearly sang. Lucius and Draco lurched to their feet and made to bow, but Tom waved them off. "And he is NOT a happy old goat. No need to bow."

"Seriously?" Ryu asked in disbelief. "That old man..."

"Ah! Good, we're all here." Tom finally exclaimed, cutting off Ryu before he could begin a diatribe against the elderly headmaster. "Now, I plan on introducing Ryu here to the others. As soon as I have I will hand myself in under the guise that I have a split personality." Lucius nearly spat out his tea in shock.

"But sir! If you do that they..."

"Will give a sick old man a fair trial. I have a team of mediwizards, qualified of course, to testify on my behalf." Draco, who had been sitting quietly the whole time, suddenly burst into laughter.

"Draco!" Lucius hissed. Tom smiled at the teen. "Be polite."

"It's quite all right, I can see why one would think it was funny." Ryu nodded from his perch on the arm of the armchair his father was sitting on.

"I thought he was crazy when he first mentioned it. But he can't be put in Azkaban with me in his corner."

"Nobody's going to believe it." Lucius mumbled. " A muggle disease…"

"Yes they will!" Ryu claimed. "From what I've been able to gather, the MPD causes two or more dominant personalities in a person. The personalities are able to switch at any moment, and most of the time are not aware of the other. Now Sev and I looked up a potion before you got here. There is one that was made a while ago by a Potions Master that separates and virtually kills one or more of the personalities."

"Lord Voldemort would never sit still to let that kind of potion be administered." Lucius scoffed.

"But Tom Riddle would." Ryu shot back with a grin. "And since Tom Riddle is in control the potion would kill the other personalities. We can all fight Veritaserum, so it'll be easy to lie about what needs to be lied about. All we gotta do.." Tom coughed. "Err..sorry. All we have to do is say that Tom and Voldie switched! Tom came to Severus for help, and he needed my assistance in brewing the potion. We administered it and voila!"

"Why would he need your assistance?"

"Because Voldemort was kept here, in control of Tom, because he used my blood in a potion to give him back his body. What he didn't know is that he needed the potion every two years to be able to keep in control." Lucius nodded his head approvingly.

"Good idea. Who came up with that?" He asked, looking at Severus.

"He did." Severus admitted, nodding at Ryu.

"But I had help!" Ryu said.

"So when do you plan on going through with this?"

"Ryu leaves for Hogwarts tomorrow, so I'm hoping he'll make it to the village on the first Hogsmeade trip."

"And the introduction to the others?"

"Later this evening." Ryu glanced at his father, scowling.

"You didn't tell me that!" Tom smirked.

(Hours Later…)

"My loyal Deatheaters!" Tom rose as his crowd bent to one knee in respect. "I have called you all here tonight to not only introduce you to someone important to me, but to reveal the changes that will be made to our operations." Several surprised murmurs broke out in the group and Tom waited patiently for them to quiet down.

"A few months ago I found out that I had a son. He had been taken away from me, along with his mother, and hidden. Sad to say that I had killed the woman I loved because she was put under a charm.." Ryu watched as recognition dawned on the faces of the assembled Deatheaters as Tom continued with his story.

"That boy, my son, is indeed Harry Potter." As their thoughts were confirmed the Deatheaters broke into hushed whispering. Ryu stepped up and pulled his hood down, causing more Deatheaters to gasp.

"I have accepted my fathers offer to join this little group." Many scowled at the 'little group' statement. "But only if there are changes."

"What if we don't want to change?" One Deatheater asked. Tom started to pull out his wand to rebuke the offending Deatheater but Ryu stopped him. Old habits were hard to break, MPD or not.

"Before making any decisions, listen to the changes I propose. Many of them can be negotiated but some cannot. If you don't like them then you will be removed of your mark and you may leave." Excited whispers rang throughout the hall.

"One of these changes is the attire of the Deatheaters."

"What kind of changes?" The man who spoke out winced, expecting to be punished. Ryu smiled.

"Speak your mind." Was all he said to make the Deatheaters more comfortable. "As you can see, my father is relaxing and letting me deal with it all. He will only step in if I ask him to."

"Yes sir...uhm."

"It's Ryu." Ryu smiled. The man nodded and the corners of his lips lifted. "I would like to propose something a little different. If you wish to keep the robes and masks as our uniforms, then you may. But you may also choose something more comfortable."

"Like what?" Another brave soul asked.

"Pants, regular shirts, nicer robes. No masks if you wish." Many people smiled. "Another thing, no one will be punished for speaking their minds. If you think something is off, then tell my father or me. If you screw up royally, then we will deal with it accordingly."

"I still think we should be able to curse others..." Lucius grumbled. Ryu shot him a look.

"On another topic...there will be no more useless raids."

"WHAT?" Many people shouted. Several looked relieved.

"We are not getting anywhere by killing helpless people. We only make others fear us and the changes we will bring." People mumbled. "Starting now, we will only go after feared criminals. Ones that were convicted and tried, proven guilty. We will help our ministry and the muggle government."

"But.."

"We will work from the inside. Changes things in the office and hope someone with our views will be re-elected for Minister." Many people nodded. "Now, who is still with us? Those of you who wish to leave may do so now." A handful of people headed towards the door, but the rest stayed. "Good..i will hand the mic...sorry, muggle expression...over to my father."

And so Tom began telling them all of their plot to free him of all charges...

TBC

Lady of Serpents- I got the name Ryu (Ryuichi) from the anime show Gravitation. It's pronounced like Rio, but with a u instead of an o.


	7. Chapter Six

Title: A Little Bit of Love

Rating: R

Pairing(s): HP/DM, LV/SS

Warning(s): slash, violence, language, angst

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. I own nothing here except for the plot.

Summary: The summer after fifth year finds Harry depressed. His godfather is dead, his relatives are being worse than usual, and the prophecy is weighing heavily on his mind. So when a shocking letter arrives at Privet Drive how does Harry cope?

Note: Did everything make sense?

Chapter Six

"Harry!" Harry looked up from his book as Hermione's screech echoed through the corridors of the train. He barely had time to brace himself as she rushed into the compartment he had temporarily chosen and slammed into him. "We were so worried about you!"

"Yeah mate," Ron jogged up behind them as Hermione pulled away. The redhead was slightly out of breath. "When Dumbledore said you went missing we panicked." Harry smiled and patted Ron on the shoulder.

"Well, nothing was wrong. I was just reunited with someone I thought I had lost." Hermione and Ron cocked their heads curiously. "Come on, I'll explain everything once we get settled in a compartment more towards the back."

"Sure." They managed to drag their trunks down the half empty corridors to a compartment close to the back of the train. Harry waved his hand and the door locked and a bubble encompassed the small room, preventing any noise from escaping but allowing noise in so they could hear when someone was coming towards them.

"You can do wandless magic?" Hermione asked, eyes wide in shock.

"It's a talent I got from my dad." Harry grinned, causing the two to frown.

"But James couldn't do wandless magic! At least not that I read about." Harry got himself comfy in the plush chair he transfigured from a piece of lint as Hermione and Ron also sat.

"He couldn't. And I can because James isn't my father." Harry replied calmly. Ignoring his best friends shocked faces, he continued. "My mother was in love with a man Dumbledore hated. He forced Lily to live with James under a liquid, legal version of the imperious. It caused her thoughts to reverse so that if she felt love for one person, it would turn into hate once the potion was administered. Dumbledore placed charms on her and me, and my father accidentally killed mum without knowing it on a Halloween night.."

"NO!" Ron exclaimed. "VOLDEMORT?" Harry nodded, dampening the urge to cover his ears. "No way! He isn't capable of having feelings! And for someone to love that bastard…?"

"He wasn't always evil! And you're right; Voldemort isn't capable of anything remotely like love. But Tom Riddle is."

"Now you're just plain confusing Harry." Harry snorted.

"Think about it. Tom, an abused boy with no friends, finds love with a girl who gets 'stolen' from him. He gets mad and after awhile he becomes depressed and develops a split personality disorder that allows him to hide his feelings of loss behind a stronger feeling. Now naturally Voldemort is the stronger of the two personalities, being the one fuelled by rage and hatred, and became even stronger when he used my blood in the potion to restore his body. But what no one knew, until it was too late that is, is that in order to control the strengthening Tom Riddle side Voldemort needed to take the potion every two years."

"So you're saying that Riddle was able to take control because the potion wore off and left Voldemort weak." Hermione concluded in a shocked voice. "Thus giving Tom a chance to find help...Oh Harry! This is all too much."

"I know. I was doubtful when I found out, but he's proven his love to me many times. He's even reformed the Deatheaters! And he's turning himself in to the Ministry."

"No way!" Ron gaped. "Won't they send him to Azkaban?"

"Not with skilled mediwizards on his side. We've also developed a potion that will 'kill' his evil side, providing Tom can stay in control long enough to take it." The three sat in silence for a while before Hermione spoke up.

"Does this mean that you are under a glamour charm?"

"No. I am a metamorphamagus, and I can change between this form and my other with ease." Hermione smiled.

"Can we see?" Ron, who had been silent, but for a few short exclamations and short questions, up until that point nodded eagerly. Harry shrugged and morphed back into his true form. "Oh wow!"

"Is this your true form?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. "Is your name still Harry?"

"Nope, it's Ryuichi. Ryu for short." Ron blinked. "It means dragon in Japanese."

"Did Volde-Tom pick it?" Hermione asked.

"Yep. I guess he's always had a taste for foreign stuff." The train began to move, starling the three teens.

"What's going to happen now?" Ron asked.

"The raids will stop, and we'll be teaming up with muggle police and aurors to hunt down criminals. We'll be working from inside to change things, thought they wont be as drastic at first. Hopefully we can get Fudge out of office."

"That would be nice. Are you going to go as yourself or as Harry?"

"I'm going as Harry for now. Dad is turning himself in tomorrow morning, and he will be claiming me as his after he is taken in. I'll revert to my true form once all is out."

"I never would have guessed..." Ron muttered.

"We're still friends...right?" Harry asked hopefully once reverting to his second form.

"Of course Harry!" Hermione said, embracing her friend. It took Ron longer to answer, but in the end he nodded.

"Thanks."

TBC

ATTENTION READERS!

Everything in this story concerning the whole Multiple Personality Disorder is either made up by me or something I'd just heard around school. I didn't do any lengthy research because I didn't plan on making this a big shot novel length story. I might someday but I'm not really planning on it.

If anyone would LIKE to make this a big novel length story then just send me an email with your ideas and I'll probably agree. Just be prepared to give me your pen name, the name of the story, and a brief summary. You will also have to make sure you note in the beginning of the story you post, that you got your idea from me.

And before I let you all go read other stories, I just want to let you know that I will be starting college in August. I probably will not be able to write a lot depending on my classes and workload, but I'll try to be consistent.


	8. Chapter Seven

Title: A Little Bit of Love

Rating: R

Pairing(s): HP/DM, LV/SS

Warning(s): slash, violence, language, angst

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. I own nothing here except for the plot.

Summary: The summer after fifth year finds Harry depressed. His godfather is dead, his relatives are being worse than usual, and the prophecy is weighing heavily on his mind. So when a shocking letter arrives at Privet Drive how does Harry cope?

Note: Did everything make sense? I skipped the feast because we all know what happens…. Kids get sorted, Dumbledore makes his announcements…blah!

Chapter Seven

Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes as he stumbled down the halls to breakfast, Ron and Hermione leading the way. They entered the Great Hall together and stopped. It was silent! They glanced around at their classmate's faces, which were suddenly turned towards them.

"Harry! You wouldn't believe the junk they're spouting in the Prophet!" Seamus ran up to them, carried the aforementioned paper. "They say Voldemort turned himself in, claiming multiple personality disorder! And he claimed you as his son." All traces of sleep disappeared as Harry realized that his father's plans had been put into action. It was Showtime.

"Yes? So?" Harry asked with a smirk, straightening his back and squaring his shoulders.

"It isn't true...is it?" He asked almost hesitantly. Harry took a deep breath. Dumbledore looked down at them wide eyed from his place at the head table. Harry stared at him with hatred in his gaze as he answered.

"Yes, it is true." The entire hall gasped. "I am sure my father will be telling the press about everything that has happened, under Veritaserum of course." As he said this, he began to change. He grew several inches, and his hair became longer. Red highlights appeared in it and his green eyes became speckled with red.

His face became sharper, more defined, and he became a shade or two paler. His fingers lengthened and his clothes grew to accommodate his new body. The entire hall watched in silence as he completed his transformation.

"Oh man..."

"Listen up." Ryu barked, surprising several of the students and most of the staff. "My name is no longer Harry Potter, but Ryu Evans. My father does have split personality disorder, and will be treated if he gets a fair trial. If he doesn't, then I'll have to deal with that imbecile who locked him away without considering treatment. There is a potion that will kill the evil side of my father, and he will be taking that. I don't want to hear anything about me, my family, or my friends."

"Harry, have a seat." Dumbledore spoke up, overcoming his shock. "You're scaring the other students."

"What did I just say Old Man?" McGonagall opened her mouth in protest at the blatant disrespect towards the aging headmaster, but Ryu silenced her with a look. "My name is Ryu. I don't want to have to see you, or speak to you, until I am ready to do so."

"Mr. Potter! In all my years..!" McGonagall finally overcame her fear.

"He is the reason my mother is dead!" Ryu shouted. "He ruined my life and I will not have him in it any more." With that said, Ryu stalked out of the Hall, hell bent on sending his father a letter.

(One week later…)

"How are you faring?" Ryu looked up from his potion as Severus came to stand by his cauldron. It had been a week since his outburst in the Hall, and his father's trial was scheduled for the upcoming weekend.

"As good as can be I suppose. How's dad doing?" Severus leaned on the desk behind him as Harry added an ingredient.

"He's doing well. He says he's been having trouble keeping Voldemort down but we'll soon solve that."

"Good. Wouldn't do to have him flip out in the Ministry building." Severus chuckled, causing a few Gryffindors to turn around and stare at him.

"Get back to work!" He snapped. Ryu smirked. "Now, you'll be attending the trial with me. Dumbledore will be there, but he won't be put on the stand. A few of the New Deatheaters will be put up to testify that Tom has indeed changed, as will I."

"So the cat'll be out of the bag huh?" Severus cocked and eyebrow. "Muggle expression."

"Ah, well then..." He was cut off by an explosion, and Ryu smirked as Severus stalked off to berate Neville for blowing up another cauldron.

TBC


	9. Chapter Eight

Title: A Little Bit of Love

Rating: R

Pairing(s): HP/DM, LV/SS

Warning(s): slash, violence, language, angst

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. I own nothing here except for the plot.

Summary: The summer after fifth year finds Harry depressed. His godfather is dead, his relatives are being worse than usual, and the prophecy is weighing heavily on his mind. So when a shocking letter arrives at Privet Drive how does Harry cope?

Chapter Eight

The courtroom was filled to the brim with people. Reporters lined the sides and filled the back seats while witnesses and people who may be called upon filled the front and middle seats. Ryu hadn't wanted the court to be so full but his father had insisted that the reporters as well as some of the public be allowed in to "witness his glorious return to the real world".

"Everyone be seated." A gravel banged and the people filling the courtroom sat as the Judge had ordered. Ryu glanced nervously at his father, who despite looking haggard, winked back at him playfully. "As astonishing as this claim is, the law has an obligation to give the man standing before us a trial." At this the judge wrinkled his nose. "And a fair one at that. Now, we will begin with the opening statements from both sides and we will see how far we get." The judge motioned for the opposing side to begin and the man stood.

"Thank you your honor." The man, Mr. Switzer, gathered his papers and strode in front of the twelve people serving as the jury. At the request of his father's lawyer, all of these people were pulled from foreign countries that hadn't been affected by Lord Voldemort or the war, so that the man on trial would be given a fair trial.

"Today you will hear both sides, one defending and one opposing, the man sitting to your left." Switzer began, completely somber. "This man is known as You-Know-Who, or Lord V-v-Voldemort." Ryu snickered, both at the stutter and the fact that the man had already seemed to forget that the jury hadn't ever heard of Voldemort but in passing. "This man has been terrorizing both Britain's wizarding and muggle worlds for many years. He has used all three of the Unforgivables on many occasions, and all have been used on those weaker than him. He has murdered, pillaged, and raped. Nobody was saved from his brutality, except for those who agreed to join his side. And even then they could be placed under the Cruciatus curse! This man has no feelings whatsoever! He does not care for anyone! I ask that you put this man where he belongs...in Azkaban! Preferably with the Kiss." Switzer took his seat and Tom's lawyer, Mr. Allens, stood.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the jury," He began in a calm voice. "The man you see before you is innocent of all these accusations. He has been diagnosed with a rare disease mainly seen in muggles called Multiple Personality Disorder. This disease will be explained by several doctors in greater detail later on, but it basically means that Tom here has two distinct personalities; himself and Voldemort. I ask that you decide to release him if not on his own recognizance then to a mental facility where he can receive the help he needs, after listening closely to evidence supporting his claim." Allens sat and the judge banged his gravel.

"Thanks to you for the mercifully short openings. We will take a short break and then begin with witness reports."

(One Hour Late…)

"Mr. Switzer, you may call up your witness." Switzer nodded and escorted an older lady up to the stand. She was sworn in and Switzer began his questioning. Ryu watched as intently as Tom's lawyer.

"Mrs. Thomas, I know this will be hard on you but I ask you to tell us about what happened on August the twenty seventh." Switzer started with no mercy, honing right in on what Ryu knew to be a horrid story.

"My home was attacked. An awful man in a dark robe burst in with other men. They pointed their wands at me and stunned me as they dragged my husband and children down the stairs."

"How old were your children?"

"Seven and Ten." Switzer nodded.

"And what did the man do?"

"He ordered his men to..to..beat them and curse them. Then they were raped and killed. He forced my husband to do it, before he killed him. I only escaped because the Aurors appeared."

"Thank you." Switzer took his seat and Allens stood with a paper filled with notes in his hand.

"Mrs. Thomas. Did you get a good look at this horrible man in the robes?"

"Yes. He had a pointed face, like a snakes, and had red eyes." Allens nodded.

"Do you see that man here?" Mrs. Thomas turned to look at Tom. She stared at him for a long time before answering.

"He looked a little bit like the defendant. But he had darker eyes and no hair."

"Can you say for sure that this man is the one who ordered the attack?"

"No." The woman look sad and Switzer looked angry. Allens nodded and the witness was excused. The next few the man called up were also victims, and while all of their stories were horrid and sad, none of them could associate Tom with the man who had attacked them. The day ended with a young boy testifying. They would continue on with the doctor's explanations the next day.

TBC


	10. Chapter Nine

Title: A Little Bit of Love

Rating: R

Pairing(s): HP/DM, LV/SS

Warning(s): slash, violence, language, angst

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. I own nothing here except for the plot.

Summary: The summer after fifth year finds Harry depressed. His godfather is dead, his relatives are being worse than usual, and the prophecy is weighing heavily on his mind. So when a shocking letter arrives at Privet Drive how does Harry cope?

Chapter Nine

Ryu was sweating when, several days later, they got around to calling up the death eaters that had been captured. According to Allens, who was continuously watching and studying the jury, they had a good chance of acquittal without even calling the death eaters or the mediwizards. Veritaserum had not been used on the victims, but none had been able to tell for sure that Tom was the one that attacked them.

"Can you clarify for the court what exactly you were arrested for, and what deal you made for your testimony?" Switzer was practically spitting at the man on the stand. Ryu felt sorry for the guy, who was one of the lesser Death Eaters Tom had ordered to be caught.

"I was arrested because I used an unforgivable on a muggle." The man said in the monotone voice of one under the effects of Veritaserum. "I was sentenced to only a year in Azkaban for this testimony."

"Did you participate in any of the larger raids?"

"No."

"Then why are you here? You couldn't possibly know any of the details about them." The death eaters began to stammer out and answer while Switzer took his seat. Allens stood.

"Don't answer that. Are you aware of the raid on Willow Brook?" Ryu raked his brain until he remembered an incident where a bunch of wizards attacked and killed a large farming community of muggles.

"Yes."

"What was the date?"

"April 22, 2003."

"You were not there?"

"No."

"Where were you?"

"At the home base of the time."

"Where was that?"

"I am not the secret keeper. I do not know."

"Were you alone?"

"No."

"Who else was with you?"

"Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew.." He rambled on a list of names that made Ryu roll his eyes. "…And Our Lord."

"Your Lord? Clarify who that is?"

"Lord Voldemort."

"What was he doing?"

"He was locking in one of the bedrooms."

"How do you know?"

"I served him his dinner. He did not eat it."

"Did you see him?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." The man was escorted away, and another was brought out. Augustus Rookwood, if Ryu remembered correctly. The man was given the Veritaserum and Ryu watched as Switzer grew pale. Not surprisingly he waved away his right to question the man first, so Switzer stood again.

"State your name for the record?"

"Augustus Rookwood."

"You are one of the people closest to Lord Voldemort, are you not?"

"Yes."

"How close?"

"I am one of his inner circle."

"How long have you known him?"

"For as long as I could remember."

"So you know him well. When you first met him what was he like?"

"Ambitious, charming. He wanted our world to be separate from the muggles and he wanted the muggleborns to be monitored."

"Did he ever say why?"

"He always said that too much muggle blood would dilute the magic in ours. He would say that muggles did not understand our kind and they should not be allowed into our world."

"What happened to him as time passed?"

"He got very happy. But then for some reason he wouldn't say he grew very depressed and began to withdraw."

"How so?"

"He wouldn't eat, he mentioned not sleeping."

"What about his temper?"

"It grew short. HE started to curse us. He started to campaign against certain people."

"What people?"

"The minister, Dumbledore, James Potter."

"So you would say that after a certain time he became short of temper and obsessed with certain people."

"Yes."

"Like a totally different person?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." Allens took his seat and was replaced by Switzer.

"So he changed, just like that?"

"Yes."

"But you don't know why?"

"No."

"I thought you said you were close to him? How could you not know something so life altering?"

"He didn't share everything with me."

"So if he wanted to he could have planned this long ago as a safety net?"

"I don't know."

"Could he be faking it?"

"Objection! Witness is not qualified to answer a medical question." Switzer glared.

"Does he seem to change like this a lot?"

"Yes, lately." Switzer ran out of steam and sat down. Rookwood was led away.

"Let's take a break and return tomorrow." The judge said with a sigh. "Eight o'clock."

TBC


	11. Chapter Ten

Title: A Little Bit of Love

Rating: R

Pairing(s): HP/DM, LV/SS

Warning(s): slash, violence, language, angst

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. I own nothing here except for the plot.

Summary: The summer after fifth year finds Harry depressed. His godfather is dead, his relatives are being worse than usual, and the prophecy is weighing heavily on his mind. So when a shocking letter arrives at Privet Drive how does Harry cope?

Note: The previous chapter was new. This is the last chapter I have planned.

Chapter Ten

"Doctor Winters. Can you please explain to us what Multiple Personality Disorder is?" Allens began the round of questioning Tom's selected mediwizards the following day, directly after lunch and the questioning of a few more death eaters. Doctor Winters, who Ryu personally liked, nodded amicably.

"Multiple personality disorder (MPD) is a psychiatric disorder characterized by having at least one "alter" personality that controls behavior. The "alters" are said to occur spontaneously and involuntarily, and function more or less independently of each other. This disorder can be caused by anything from early childhood trauma, sexual abuse, or physical abuse. Life changing events could also trigger MPD."

"In this medical report by a doctor in your field, it says that each personality has a different 'strength'. Could you explain?" Winters nodded.

"By 'strength' they mean will. And this 'will' is based on what the personality wants. When a person develops MPD, it is usually due to a traumatic event. The personality that person had before this event is usually considered the weaker personality because it has been overcome by the next personality. In other words it lost its 'will' to continue on and let the other personality take hold. By letting it do so, it has become the 'weaker' personality."

"So the original personality, or the way the person acted before the development of MPD, is a 'weak' personality? What does this mean exactly?"

"That this personality will have no control. It gave up its control. By being weaker it may not be aware of the other personality(ies), it cannot show up as often as the others might or it may not return at all, and it would not be able to retain control."

"So you believe that 'Tom' is the weaker personality?"

"Yes."

"Okay, what about the stronger personalities?"

"This is where everything changes. Up until this point wizard and muggle MPD cases are similar. But in wizard cases of MPD, again although rare, it is proved that the personalities that appear are manifestations of a certain emotions that resulted from the tragic, traumatic event, whereas in muggles it is just the mind creating a new person because it wants to hide."

"So….muggles create a whole new person to hide themselves?" Allens asked for the benefit of the jury.

"Basically, yes. They make a whole new person or persons to hide behind. In a wizard or witch the change is more drastic because an emotion gives the personality strength. In Tom's case, anger fuelled the change and caused his body to change little by little as well as his personality. But he still retained certain likes or dislikes. The biggest downside to wizard MPD is that a portion of the brain is contaminated by each emotion/personality and can never be regenerated."

"In your opinion, based on the medical interviews with Tom, was 'Voldemort' aware of Tom?"

"In a sense. It seemed that he knew something was different about himself and knew that he used to be 'good'."

"And before today do you think Tom was aware of Voldemort and what he was doing?"

"Due to odd circumstances yes, Tom was aware of what was going on."

"So in your opinion, could 'Tom Riddle' have stopped "Voldemort' from doing all the things he has done?"

"No. The 'Tom' personality is obviously the weaker personality, so it would have been very hard for him to take control."

"Thank you." Switzer took Allens place.

"So why do you think Tom with us now? If he is the weaker personality..."

"After doing many tests on Tom, we discovered that the potion used by Voldemort to regain his body had to be taken once every two years to keep the power levels stable. As no one knew that, he didn't take it when he should have. This weakened his body, thus weakened his resolve and his mental capabilities, giving Tom the opportunity to break through and take hold. Pair this with the timed letter he received from Lily and the revelation that he had a son…."

"So can he keep this hold?"

"In my opinion yes, but in order to.."

"Even though a part of his brain is still filled by Voldemort? How odd…Thank you." Switzer cut in. "I have no more questions your honor." Allens stood and motioned to question again.

"You may ask another question Mr. Allens." The judge said.

"Thank you. Doctor Winters, you were about to say something before you were interrupted. I believe it was a comment on our plans?"

"Yes, it was. I was just going to state that there is a potion that we could use to 'destroy' the evil personality of Tom. It is a legal substance that will only 'attack' the bad areas of Tom." Allens nodded.

"And how does it work?"

"It acts as a stress reliever but for anger. Since he has become significantly more calm and collected, and hasn't been as angry due to the revelation of his son, this potion will effectively form a block around the part of his mind that is consumed by the anger and Voldemort."

"Thank you." Several more doctors were called up and added their thoughts and findings to the case. Switzer was not able to stump the doctors, and soon the jury left to decide Tom's fate.

0000000000

"Ladies and Gentleman of the jury, have you reached a verdict?"

"We have your honor. We find the defendant, Tom Riddle, Not Guilty of all charges." Tom and Ryu sighed with relief. "But we do wish for the potion to be administered as soon as possible. We also wish that Tom check in regularly at a clinic, to make sure this personality stays in tact and he is not taken over by another..."

END

ATTENTION READERS!

Yes, this fic is done. I don't have the time, energy, nor the muse to make it any bigger or any better. I hope you liked what I fixed.

Now for a few parting words…I encourage you to read them!

Everything in this story concerning the whole Multiple Personality Disorder is either made up by me or something I'd just heard around school. I didn't do any lengthy research because I didn't plan on making this a big shot novel length story. I might someday but I'm not really planning on it.

If anyone would LIKE to make this a big novel length story then just send me an email with your ideas and I'll probably agree. Just be prepared to give me your pen name, the name of the story, and a brief summary. You will also have to make sure you note in the beginning of the story you post, that you got your idea from me. If anyone would like to write a sequel the same applies.

And before I let you all go read other stories, I just want to let you know that I will be starting college in August. I probably will not be able to write a lot depending on my classes and workload, but I'll try to be consistent.


End file.
